MacGyver's Daughter
by eclaregurl
Summary: Bet you didn't know MacGyver had a daughter or a wife for a short while. That fine not many did. It was a secret he kept to keep her safe. He left her with friends. Now nearly nineteen years later something doesnt seem right. A flashback story goes now and then each chapter.
1. A Feeling and Pain

**(A\N: Hey back again with another new story (sorry)! This idea came to me one day. It's about like the title says MacGyver's daughter. Now I'm going to be a bit cruel and not tell you specific details however if you have seen or read any part of the Harry Potter stories you should have some idea of who I maybe talking about at different times. By the third chapter you should have a very good idea of who everyone is and what role they play in this story. I did do some research to find that these details match up. Anyway I have stalled long enough its the moment of truth. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own any part of MacGyver or Harry Potter or any of the characters.)**

May 1998

MacGyver knocked on his boss and best friend, Pete's door. "Come in!" Pete called.

"I need vacation, Pete," were the first words out of his mouth as he entered the room.

Pete chuckled, "Well, I agree, but I never thought you would say it."

"Pete this is serious. I have to visit some friends, in England. I've got a bad feeling," Mac pleaded with his friend.

Pete turned serious and concerned, "These wouldn't be the friends you left a two month old girl with about nineteen years ago is it?"

"The very same," Mac nodded.

"Then what are you still doing here? Why didn't you call from the airport? Go I'll take care of everything! Go make sure everything is okay," Pete said practically pushing MacGyver out his door.

"Thanks, Pete," Mac said with a small smile before running to the elevator.

_I was married for a short time almost twenty years ago. Had a beautiful wife for a little over a year. Not many people know about my yearlong marriage, probably because I don't tell many people about it. See she died, well more like she was killed by someone in her world she had brought me into. But I loved her world. Now, when she was killed, I didn't know how to protect our two month old daughter, my little girl. I left her with the most normal protective people I knew. A couple of dentists. They send me her progress, she is very smart. I visit every once in a while, so she knows me but as her parent's friend not her father. A short while before she turned twelve they were proud, I was terrified. She had gotten a letter inviting her to the very school that would teach her what to do in her mother's world. I never told them of her mother's world so I can't blame them. That was almost eight years ago._

_***Flashback***_

_**November 1979**_

_**She was crying again. Mac looked down at his precious baby girl, wrapped tightly in a blanket, in his arms. Mac began rocking her and whispering, "Shh, my Baby Jeanie. I know you want your mommy, I do too. How do you explain to a two month old that her mommy can't feed her because we can't get her back?"**_

_**A voice from in front of them spoke, "We are here to recognize the life of Jean Elizabeth MacGyver. Her husband would like to say a few things."**_

_**A slightly heavy set, five months pregnant redheaded woman next to him gently caught his arm before he stood, "Would you like me to hold her while you go up there, Mac?"**_

_**Mac smiled at her, "You are such a good friend to us. I know you and Jean were close. Thanks, but I really want to keep her close right now."**_

"_**I understand," the woman smiled and nodded. As Mac walked closer to the front, he heard his friend's two year old twin redheaded boys start fidgeting. Mac chuckled softly as he heard the twin's mother's stern voice, "Boys, sit still! Sweetie, yes you, will you come switch places with one of them. That's right now you go sit by your father." She looked up at Mac, who had finally made it to the front, she mouthed 'sorry'.**_

_**Mac couldn't help but smile at her, "This woman here in front with her wonderfully troublemaking boys and her husband, they have always been there for us: me, Jeanie, and our daughter. And I know that her and Jeanie go way back, so I don't think Jeanie would mind a small disruption from them." Mac smiled again and cleared his throat cuddling his daughter closer, "Thank you all for being here. It means a lot to us. You know my wife," he glanced at the five little boys in the front row unsure how to phrase his next words, "You know what happened to her. That, that creature taking her life. Leaving her baby and me to live without her. We hope he is taken care of soon. Anyway, what can I say about my wife? I love her, I always will. I know to her you all were family. Thanks again for being here." Mac wiped a tear from his eye as he rocked baby Jeanie and returned to his seat.**_

_**Soon the service ended. Mac was placing his daughter in her car seat he noticed his redheaded friend buckle her last son in and make her way over to his car. "Mac," she began, "You know if you two ever need anything you can just ask us right?"**_

_**Mac nodded as he faced her, "I know, but- but, I'm sorry. This will be the last time you see us. You are family to me, but right now I want her as far away from her mother's world as I can get her. Even if that means I take her back home to America. I can't protect her from things here. Believe me this is the last thing I wanted to do, but what if he comes back and kills her? I'm sorry I can't lose her too. So this is goodbye."**_

_**She sighed clearly upset, "There is no way I can change your mind? Will you both ever come back?"**_

"_**Not until he is stopped," Mac wrapped her in a quick hug, "Goodbye." Before he could change his mind he jumped in his car and drove off.**_

_***End Flashback***_

_**(A\N: So what did you think? Any ideas of who I have brought into the story? Tell me what you think will happen next! Or just anything I live any kind of feedback. :) )**_


	2. Coming and Going

_**(A/N: Hello, lovely readers. I do hope you are enjoying this story. Now, to my lone reviewer, I did not appreciate your rude comments. I would like to answer your question with a couple questions: 1) Did you not read the information of the story? What part of "Rated K+" and "Genre: Family/ Friendship" gave you the impression any of that would be in my story? 2) Tell me please who raised you? Whoever it was, did they teach you to make fun of people who are different than you? I highly doubt it. I may not have down syndrome, but I will tell you this I know some wonderful people with special needs, down syndrome as well. I am going to tell his once: go educate yourself and learn to respect people and things they do, then come back on and be polite. Until then, get off my stories! To the rest of you, I apologize to those that came here to actually read this story and thank you as well for reading. I still do not own any part of MacGyver or Harry Potter or any of the characters.)**_

May 1998

"Come on. Come on," Mac was getting impatient. Why did it have to be his plane that would have problems?

"First time flying?" A young woman next to him asked as she helped her child buckle.

Mac smiled, "No, ma'am, actually, I fly this way at least three times a year. I'm going to visit my daughter. She will be 19 this year."

"How sweet. So your daughter lives in England? With her mother, I'm guessing?" The woman said directing her attention to Mac.

"No actually, we lost her mother when she was a baby. She was raised by some good friends of mine. See I wanted her to have a normal childhood. Also I don't really have the best job to be a single father. I'm an agent for the Phoenix foundation. I'm MacGyver by the way," Mac explained.

"Caren, with a C, Michaels," she held her hand out to him, "I'm sorry about her mother."

Mac smiled, "Thanks, it was a long time ago. But that doesn't mean I don't miss her every day. Well, what about you? Going to England for business or pleasure? First time or flown before?"

Caren giggled. "I'm used to flying. Its Trevor I'm worried about," she glanced at her son who already had become engrossed in his Gameboy. "Five years old and his father gets stationed in England. He is waiting for us there. But we have some of our old Gameboy's to bribe him. His favorite is Super Mario and likes me to play with him. However sometimes I just want to sleep."

"Well that's understandable, Caren. You know if its okay with you and Trevor during the plane ride I could play with him, so you can have a bit of a break?" Mac had seen the look she had before the look of confusion and a bit of exhaustion: it was on his friends' faces after he had stayed with them a week and told them he was leaving his baby girl with them.

"I think Trevor will like that," Caren smiled, "Would that be fun, Trev? Mr. MacGyver said he would play Mario with you that sound fun?"

The five year old smiled a missing front tooth smile, and nodded enthusiastically.

Just then a voice was heard, "This is your Captain speaking. I have just been informed that repairs have been made and we can be on our way in less than five minutes." The entire plane erupted in applause.

_***Flashback***_

_**November 1979 a few days after funeral**_

_**After cleaning out his apartment Mac found himself just outside the house of some of his good friends. He had met them in his travels and instantly clicked. This couple were the most normal people he knew, maybe that was what he liked about them a bit of normalcy in his strange life. Mac finally cut the engine and his daughter cooed. "Yep, we are going in, little one," Mac carefully unbuckled her, "Come on baby girl. Its time you met some friends of mine."**_

_**Mac knocked on the door, and was soon greeted. "Mac?" the woman asked wrapping him in a hug and leading him in. "We heard about Jean. We are so sorry we missed the funeral." Her husband came in and hugged him as well.**_

"_**Thanks, Melissa, Tim. I'm sorry we just showed up out of nowhere. But we can't stay at the apartment any longer. Would it be too much to ask if we stayed here for a bit? I understand if it's a no," Mac handed his daughter to Melissa for a moment when she asked.**_

"_**Stay as long as you need, Mac. We are here for you and Jeanie," Tim said resting his hand on his friend's shoulder.**_

_**A week later after having stayed with his friends, he realized he had no choice. He couldn't protect her, not how he wanted too. He knew Melissa and Tim always wanted kids but could never have them. He also knew his friends, who were both dentists, were as far from Jean's world as they could get. It was decided. **_

_**Mac sat at the breakfast table feeding his daughter. He had already made some eggs, pancakes and bacon waiting for Melissa and Tim to get up. Mac looked as his daughter as she finished her bottle, and tears filled his eyes. "My baby girl, I love you so much. That is why I'm doing this. I know you don't understand me right now but hopefully one day we will be a family. They will take good care of you, Baby. Even if they don't know it yet."**_

"_**Good Morning, Mac!" Melissa sang as she came up behind him and hugged him.**_

_**Mac quickly wiped his tears, "Mornin', Mel." **_

"_**Good morning!" Tim also called from behind him.**_

"_**Mornin', Tim," Mac chuckled as his daughter giggled.**_

"_**You made breakfast?" Melissa gasped.**_

"_**Yep, dig in. You guys have been so generous, we wanted to return the favor. Didn't we, baby?" Mac smiled at his daughter when she cooed happily at him.**_

_**Shortly after they finished breakfast the group found themselves in the living room chatting while the baby snoozed. Suddenly, Mac looked to his daughter. It was now or never; he had packed last night. He looked up at his friends, "Can I ask you a huge favor?"**_

_**Melissa and Tim looked at each other before looking back at him, "Anything."**_

"_**Look guys, I know how much you want kids…" Mac began before he was interrupted.**_

_**Melissa looked upset but concerned, "Mac, I am going to stop you there."**_

"_**No, I won't let you, Mel," Mac interrupted back, "Look she needs a father and a mother. There is no way I will ever find anyone like Jeanie. And I want her to have as normal a childhood as possible." Mac continued to explain everything except Jean's world and friends. "Please tell me you will raise her as your own? While I will visit she is yours not mine?" Mac begged.**_

_**His friends sighed, "Fine, We promise. We are honored."**_

_**Soon Tim and Mac had finished packing only his things into the car and had taken care of any papers that were necessary. They made their way back to the door where Melissa was waiting with the baby. "Would you like to see her one last time as your daughter, Mac?" Melissa held her toward Mac.**_

_**Mac smiled sadly as he took her into his arms. "Hey, baby girl. I love you so much. That's why I leave you in their capable hands." He brought her closer to kiss her forehead, but before he handed her back to Melissa he whispered in her ear. "When the man that hurt your mother is gone we will be a family again. I promise, my baby. Goodbye. Be good for your other parents." Carefully he placed her in Melissa's arms waved goodbye and began to descend the steps. Stopping he turned back to the new family watching from the doorway, "One more thing Jean is her middle name not her first name. See we had this great plan where her first word would be her name or one of her first words at least. I mean we wanted her to introduce herself. Her name is Hermione. I will visit next year goodbye." Mac could feel the tears start to fall and ran to his car. He drove to the next street before he had to pull over to sob.**_

_**With his arm around his wife holding their new daughter, Tim and Melissa waved and watched until they couldn't see Mac anymore.**_

_***End Flashback***_

_**(A/N: So? What did you think of this chapter? I love feedback (that is if it's helpful)! Please review!)**_


End file.
